Large portions of the world suffer from shortages in power generation. As a result, many of these countries remain underdeveloped from the rest of the world, and their citizens often must survive through harsh living conditions for much of the year, as neither heat nor cooling is available.
In the rest of the world, the vast amount of electricity is generated by oil, gas, coal or nuclear power plants. Burning oil, gas and coal results in polluted air, and all of those fuel resources are rapidly diminishing as the need for electricity has skyrocketed in developed countries. Nuclear energy requires the disposal of spent nuclear fuel, which remains dangerous for centuries.
Many clean alternatives have similar problems. Solar cells have an unlimited fuel source during daylight hours, but generate no electricity at night. Wind turbines also have a potentially unlimited power source, the wind, but will also not produce any power when the wind is light. With no practical way to store excess energy, these sources are generally supplemental to a fossil fuel powered energy system.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an energy plant that does not require fossil fuels and which produces generally uninterrupted energy.